


Star-Struck

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Commission fic, M/M, and touching each other, boys makin out, some performing arts shigure indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: Dwyer honest to god has never been so in awe of his boyfriend as he is right then, with the spotlight in his hair and hearts in his eyes.





	Star-Struck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iavenjqasdf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/gifts).



“So, what do you think?”

Shigure’s voice is heavy with his breath. He’s panting. Dwyer can’t hear the intake of breath but his exhales are heavy from pushing his body to its limits. His hair is tousled and a glistening bead of sweat drips down past his temple. Dwyer is, understandably, amazed.

He’s never seen Shigure perform like that. They’ve been friends long enough that he’s seen him sing and dance a hundred times before, but this performance is on a whole new level. They’ve been an item for long enough that Dwyer has seen him practice alone before. Shigure always asks what he thinks, and asks him to be honest if he has critiques. Dwyer thinks this may be the first time in his life he can recall being speechless.

They’re in an otherwise empty auditorium. Dwyer has been working backstage for this show, so he knew just enough about the tech involved to climb up to the loft where the outdated, manually operated spotlights are and point one down to center stage.

Shigure has his first solo performance on this stage in a matter of days. It’s his first paid performance, and even though he tries to act casual about it Dwyer knows it’s a huge deal. This morning his costume finally arrived. His first dress rehearsal isn’t until tomorrow, with the director, but Shigure seemed  _ really _ excited. So, instigator that he is, Dwyer suggested they should come here. He suggested Shigure just get it out of his system and give it a go in the costume now.  

Dwyer helped Shigure into that costume. He noticed right away that it was fitted perfectly to his body. The shirt clings to his chest so well that the muscle underneath is perfectly visible. Like it’s sculpted right out of that fabric and a statement to how much physical training is involved in the performing arts. The sleeves are feathered like a graceful swan on one but bare and seductive on the other.

Then there’s the  _ bottom _ half, bunches of flowing fabric that glides and twists with each step. He dances while he sings, twirls and sways, and the fabric billows around him like a trail of blue and purple water cascading in his wake.

Dwyer _helped_ _him_ into that costume. It was a mess of clasps and zippers and unconventionally placed buttons. By the ty time they were done Dwyer was sure he never wanted to touch it again, but in this moment, he’s completely changed his mind. He’s never wanted to help Shigure out of a costume more in his entire life.

So, in that moment, totally speechless and staring at his boyfriend like he’s a god sent angel, Dwyer doesn’t even know how to respond. His mouth is like cotton it’s so dry. “Shigure,” He croaks. He doesn’t know what else to say. Probably something about how well he did, right? How does he express that the way he looks combined with the way he pours his heart and soul into his song has Dwyer weak in the knees?

“Dwyer?” Shigure’s voice is a question, but then it turns into a hum. Maybe he just understands. Maybe the way Dwyer feels is written on his awestruck face. Shigure takes a few silent steps forward to the edge of the stage, where he crouches fluidly and patiently. He extends his ungloved hand. Dwyer stumbles forward to him dumbly and still without a word, but he puts his hand in his boyfriend’s and sure enough Shigure uses it to pull Dwyer even closer.  

Dwyer pushes up onto the platforms of his feet and, even with the stage’s height hindering them, that’s just enough for his lips to brush past Shigure’s. “You’re like… really hot.” They don’t kiss, not really. Dwyer speaks and Shigure’s lips spread into a gentle smile.  Dwyer’s voice sounds slow, even to him, while he picks out precisely the words he wants to use to get the feeling across. “I think I’m a little star-struck.”

Then Shigure kisses him. He presses his lips as best he can around that radiant smile and Dwyer feels a tug at what he thinks is his heart… but it turns out to be his arm. “Come here,” Shigure murmurs, and he pulls Dwyer up onto the stage. With a little effort, he pulls Dwyer up onto the stage to join him, but not for any sort of dance. Dwyer stumbles forward and Shigure tumbles down onto his bottom. It’s probably on purpose, considering how casual it looks. Compared to Dwyer’s yelp and tumble, it looks like a staged performance. But that yelp and tumble lands Dwyer in Shigure’s lap. They’re both a little surprised, but ultimately Shigure’s surprise melts into a tiny chuckle. “Oh dear,” he says and he helps Dwyer situate himself.

In his lap, that is. He helps Dwyer to settle his knees on either side of his lap, and his hands stay put on his thighs to steady him there. Maybe because he wants Dwyer to stay, or maybe because he has demonstrated a blatant lack of coordination in the past few minutes. It’s uncharacteristic of him, he’s always been dexterous, but he’s just…

Star-struck.

He slides his hand up into Shigure’s hair. It’s a familiar action, he wants to pull him forward into a deeper kiss. This time his fingers catch on the circlet that came with this costume. He pulls his fingers back because he’s anxious to snag it and pull Shigure’s hair, but his boyfriend seems to get the drift. He kisses Dwyer  _ hard _ . Harder than ever, it knocks the breath right out of him. It sends a pulse of heat through his heart down to pool in his groin… and before he knows it the he’s tilting his hips just enough to catch some friction on Shigure.

Shigure easily drops one of his hands down over Dwyer’s lap and palms at Dwyer through his pants. “Eager,” Shigure whispers.

Dwyer slides a hand up and pinches Shigure’s perfect nipple through that shirt of his. “I earned it.” He did. He helped Shigure dress, brought him here, turned on the stage lights… he deserves this reward, silly as it sounds.

Shigure must agree, because he gropes just right at Dwyer’s cock. It pulls a moan right out of Dwyer, and he drops his forehead down onto Shigure’s. It’s still a little damp from the sweat but Dwyer doesn’t care. He doesn’t care about anything except for Shigure’s hand, right then. He squirms for more friction, and Shigure is generous with it.

Dwyer plucks a little at Shigure’s shirt but there’s really no getting it off without undoing two hundred stupid clasps. So, he doesn’t. He rubs the pads of his thumbs over his nipples through his shirt until they’re nice and hard, and until Shigure hums a moan into his mouth, into their kiss.

Dwyer tears his lips away from Shigure’s after that. He gets it in his head what he wants to do next and so he acts. He pushes Shigure back from him just enough that he can lean down and flatten his tongue against that hard, clothed nipple through that blasted shirt. The reaction is instant—Shigure bucks his hips and rocks his hard cock against Dwyer’s ass. So many layers of fabric. It’s outrageous.  No single outfit needed this much.

Dwyer smiles though. He smiles and grazes his teeth against Shigure’s chest. “Like that?” He goes out of his way to squirm down onto his boyfriend’s cock. Hard as he can manage to grind, and then he takes sweet pleasure in the way he moans.

“Love that,” Shigure echoes his answer into the skin of Dwyer’s neck. He’s already halfway through sucking a hickey there when he must realize they’re still just sitting on the stage. He hesitates then. He looks at Dwyer with these gorgeous, lidded, apple cider eyes and Dwyer shakes his head ‘no’ already.

“Don’t wanna— “

“We should go home first.”

Dwyer groans. He thinks about the process of going home. Shigure cleaning up the stage, Dwyer climbing to the loft to turn off the spotlight. It’s so much work. “M’ horny now,” he tries. Shigure snorts out a chuckle and Dwyer knows he’s lost.

“I’ll be happy to take care of all of your needs when we get back to my room…” Dwyer whines dramatically. Shigure laughs a musical laugh, it’s sweet like butterflies, and it’s not fair. He rubs his palm up Dwyer’s back like he’s consoling him. “There, there. I promise to make it worth your wait.”

Dwyer has no doubt about that. He hooks his chin over Shigure’s shoulder and closes his eyes. “Alright,” he relents. “We’ll go home. But first… a nap.”

“You can’t sleep here, like this, Dwyer, I,” Shigure starts. Dwyer fakes a snore. Shigure laughs again, but Dwyer can’t help but think maybe he could. Finally, he climbs to his feet, and he puts out his hands for Shigure. He’s rewarded with a swift kiss near his ear that tickles.

“Hey!”

“I love you.”

Oh. Dwyer blinks at Shigure and nods his head. Stupidly. Who nods in response to that? But it just sort of seemed obvious. They’ve been dating so long, friends for longer… weren’t they always in love? Shigure smiles at him and makes like he’s going to step away to gather his things. Which is stupid, because Dwyer should resolve this.

He resolves it the obvious way. He pulls his boyfriend back close. He’s still stunning. Handsome and tall and, well, Dwyer’s. “Me too. I love you too,” He says. Shigure’s smile grows wider. He nods his head, too.

Yeah. Dwyer is just absolutely star-struck.

 


End file.
